Integrated circuits are utilized in a wide variety of applications. For example, integrated circuits are found within computer systems, mobile telephones, portable digital music players, and automobiles, to name a few. One of the components that can be fabricated as part of an integrated circuit is an oscillator circuit that produces an oscillating electrical signal. One common type of oscillator circuit is a resistor capacitor (RC) oscillator circuit.
It is appreciated that circumstances can arise where it becomes desirable to produce an RC oscillator circuit wherein all its components are located on an integrated circuit chip. Furthermore, it can also be desirable to have that RC oscillator have a frequency tolerance better than +/−25% while being unaffected by variations in temperature and/or variations in its power supply. However, conventional techniques for producing an RC oscillator are typically unable to meet these particular criteria.